Utilisateur:SorbetCitron
Présentation J'ai découvert la saga Harry Potter au cours de l'année scolaire 2004-2005. J'étais alors en CP. Mon enseignante, déçue de ne pas avoir vu Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu au cinéma, nous l'a gentiment fait visionner. Ça a été terrible. Un mort, un duel avec un sorcier possédé, une main tranchée, un bras ouvert, des cris de douleur. Le parfait cocktail pour des enfants de 6-7 ans. Quand j'ai su qu'il y avait des livres, ma répulsion a été telle que j'ai refusé de lire quoi que se soit depuis lors. Merci Madame. Je n'ai plus voulu entendre parler de la saga, jusqu'en août 2006. J'étais dans une maison de vacances, louée pour 3 semaines. Mon père, a eu la brillante idée, et je l'en remercie encore, de laisser traîner dans le salon un livre. Un vieux livre corné et jaunie. Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers. Et je l'ai lu. J'ai eu un déclic, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est arrivé. Et depuis, je suis amoureuse de cette saga, que j'adore. Élève Je suis à Gryffondor. Mon patronus est un rossignol. Ma baguette mesure 32.5 cm, en bois de sapin avec du ventricule de dragon et elle est raisonnablement souple. Je détiens un compte Pottermore ( MaléficeProphétie3704 ). Mes favoris Citation "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light." - Dumbledore "On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière." -Dumbledore Mes personnages et acteurs préférés - Luna : J'aime son côté simple, sa façon bien à elle de voir le monde qui l'entoure et d'interagir dedans. C'est une personne très sensible, qui aime tous sous n'importe quelle forme. - Sirius Black : J'ai toujours adoré ce personnage, et ce depuis la première mention de son nom. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment intéressant. Et son histoire me touche. Emprisonné à tort à cause d'un de ses meilleurs ami, pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Ne pensant chaque jour de sa misérable vie en prison à penser à son filleul, seul, en compagnie d'horribles personnes. Seul la vengeance lui a permis de s'échapper de cette prison. Et pour quoi ? Pour arriver dans une prison encore plus grande. Le monde entier, où il sera recherché partout, et jusqu'à sa mort. On a vu plus agréable comme vie. - Evanna Lynch : Je la suis sur tout les réseaux sociaux, et une partie des pages sources qui la mentionne. Je trouve que c'est une personne magnifique, au sens humain du terme. Elle ne cesse de se battre, de défendre ses idées. Elle nous faisait récemment un discours sur l'homosexualité, et sur ce qu'aurait dit son personnage sur le débat. Elle a parlé il y a quelques jours de la cause animalière, se demandant comment elle pourrait aider à remettre les plages "en forme", afin que les animaux de mer et les poissons puissent réintégrer sans problème leur habitat naturel. - Maggie Smith : Je la trouve extraordinaire. C'est une actrice remarquable. Et puis, elle se soucie des autres, elle veut leur faire plaisir au maximum. Elle s'est battu contre le cancer du sein, et est malgré tout aller travailler, elle s'est levé tout les matins pour endosser son rôle juste pour les fans d'Harry Potter. Peu de personnes seraient capable de se lever, de travailler, tout en subissant des traitements tel que la chimiothérapie. C'est pour moi, une personne courageuse, une véritable Gryffondor, que j'admire pour sa force de volonté. Mes créatures préférées Les hippogriffes et notamment Buck. Mes lieux préférés Mes livres favoris - Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban : J'ai toujours adoré ce livre. Je l'ai lu des dizaines de fois, toujours avec autant de plaisir. Le fait que j'aime énormément Sirius Black doit en être pour quelque chose. - Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix : J'aimais ce livre. Jusqu'au chapitre 35.. Auquel mon personnage préféré n'a pas survécu. - Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : J'ai beaucoup aimé le livre. Mais j'ai été très déçue de la mort de Lord Voldemort, du plus Grand Mage Noir de tout les temps. Son sort qui ricoche sur un autre, et qui le pulvérise.. Je m'attendais à une fin plus appropriée au personnage je pense. - Hors HP : Rouge Rubis, Bleu Saphir, Vert Émeraude, Twilight, Instinct, Rebelles,.. Mes films favoris - Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers et Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets : J'aime énormément ces films, car pour moi, ce sont ceux qui suivent le plus les livres. - Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort ( part.1 & 2 ) : J'ai adoré ces films. Les effets spéciaux sont splendides. J'ai beaucoup apprécié les scènes rajoutées telles que celles sur la relation Neville / Luna. Mais j'ai été également déçue de la mort de Lord Voldemort. Il est mort seul avec Harry, effrité comme une feuille de papier.. Mes sources Livres - Saga Harry Potter : Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers - Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets - Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban - Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu - Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix - Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé - Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - La Bibliothèque de Poudlard ( Les Animaux Fantastiques - Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges - Les Contes de Beedle le Barde ) - Le Grand Livre Des Créatures - Harry Potter : Le grand atlas, la magie au cinéma Films - Saga Harry Potter : Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers - Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets - Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban - Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu - Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix - Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé - Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ( part. 1 et 2 ) Jeux - Harry Potter Années 1 à 4 (Nitendo DS) - Harry Potter Années 5 à 7 (Nitendo 3DS) Sites Web - Pottermore - Twitter Officiel de J.K. Rowling - Site Officiel de J.K. Rowling